Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka)
}} Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (ang. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child) — scenariusz sztuki pod tytułem Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, który został wydany w wersji książkowej. Został on napisany przez dwóch scenarzystów: Johna Tiffany'ego i Jacka Thorne'a oraz zatwierdzony przez Joanne Kathleen Rowling, autorkę całej serii o Harrym Potterze. W wersji angielskiej książka weszła do sprzedaży 31 lipca 2016 roku, dzień po premierze „Przeklętego Dziecka” na deskach teatru West End w Londynie. Wydawcą jest Arthur A. Levine Books. W wersji polskiej książka ukazała się 22 października 2016 roku nakładem wydawnictwa Media Rodzina. Zarówno w wersji polskiej, jak i oryginalnej, w jednej książce zamieszczony został scenariusz pierwszej i drugiej części spektaklu. „Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko” w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich tomów nie jest podzielony na rozdziały, lecz na akty i sceny. Książka opowiada o przyszłości Harry'ego Pottera, teraz zapracowanego pracownika Ministerstwa Magii oraz ojca trójki dzieci. Harry nadal zmaga się z powracającymi widmami przeszłości, natomiast jego syn Albus ma własne problemy. Nie może sprostać wysokiej poprzeczce, jaka ciąży na nim ze względu na nazwisko. Tymczasem zło nadchodzi zupełnie z nowej strony. Akt I Scena pierwsza i druga Scena pierwsza oraz druga opowiada historię, która została opisana w epilogu pt. Dziewiętnaście lat później z kilkoma małymi różnicami (pozmieniana jest kolejność wypowiadania kwestii przez konkretne postacie). Sceny dzieją się jednak także na stacji King's Cross, dokładnie na peronie 9¾, gdzie Harry Potter wraz z Ginny, Ronem i Hermioną odprowadzają swoje pociechy na pociąg do Hogwartu 1 września 2017 roku. Scena trzecia Albus Severus Potter wszedł wraz z Rose Granger-Weasley do pociągu. Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła się rozglądać za kimś, z kim mogłaby się poznać i zyskać nowe znajomości. Albus wybrał podróż ze Scorpiusem, synem Dracona Malfoya. Chłopcy złapali wspólny język i podobnie jak Harry i Ron zjadali wspólnie słodycze. Rose tymczasem wyszła – nie chciała utrzymywać kontaktu z synem szkolnego wroga swoich rodziców. Scena czwarta – „przejścia" Scena czwarta rozgrywa się w wielu miejscach, jest to tzw. «scena przejścia», którą autorzy określają jako „całkowicie magiczną". Albus trafił do Slytherinu ku zdziwieniu bardzo wielu ludzi, nie radził sobie z lekcjami ani także z quidditchem. Jego jedynym przyjacielem był Scorpius, a reszta uczniów szykanowała ich i szydziła. Albus zaczął w przeciwieństwie do ojca nienawidzić Hogwartu i innych uczniów. Rozpadła się jego znajomość z Rose, przed swoim trzecim rokiem spalił zgodę na wyjście do Hogsmeade. Albus czuje, że nie sprostał oczekiwań, jakie stawiało przed nim nazwisko – paradoksalnie zaczął wstydzić się, a nawet nie lubić swojego sławnego ojca. Również w scenie czwartej Draco poprosił Harry'ego, żeby zdementować plotki, jakoby Scorpius był synem Voldemorta – Harry jednak nie chciał się angażować. Wkrótce natomiast umarła Astoria Malfoy, a Scorpius poprosił Albusa, żeby przyszedł na pogrzeb. Cała scena jest wprowadzeniem w sytuację, jaką dostrzegamy w dalszej części sztuki. Scena piąta Harry, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów rozmawiał z Hermioną, Minister Magii na temat zmieniacza czasu, który Harry znalazł u Teodora Notta. Hermiona przekazała Harry'emu informację na temat niepokojących zdarzeń, jakie mają miejsce w świecie czarodziejów. Harry aż rwał się do działania, do którego był przyzwyczajony, nienawidził papierkowej roboty w biurze. Przyjaciele poruszyli też temat rodzicielstwa. Hermiona stwierdziła, że możliwe, że to taki czas, w którym obaj wybrali: kariera czy dzieci. Scena szósta Amos Diggory wraz ze swoją opiekunką, Delphini odwiedził dom Harry'ego. Rozmowę podsłuchał Albus. Amos prosił, aby Harry za pomocą zmieniacza czasu, o którego istnieniu usłyszał plotki, przywrócił do życia Cedrika – który zginął niepotrzebnie. Harry zaprzecza, że ma zmieniacz i nie zamierza ingerować w czasie, a Amos odpowiada, że stał się on zimnym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa. Tymczasem Albus poznał Delphi, z którą przeprowadził krótką rozmowę. Scena siódma W dzień przed wyjazdem na czwartym rok nauki do Hogwartu, Harry chciał dać coś ważnego Albusowi – swój kocyk, w którym został przeniesiony na Privet Drive 4 przez Rubeusa Hagrida, kiedy miał tylko roczek. Albus natomiast nie przyjmuje prezentu, uważając, że jest on bezużyteczny i zatęchły. Harry próbuje zagaić rozmowę, mówiąc, że zawsze cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu, ale Albus ma inne zdanie na temat szkoły i zaczyna ironicznie odpowiadać ojcu, że zna te wszystkie opowieści o biednej sierotce, która uratowała świat. Harry zaczyna się coraz bardziej irytować aroganckim zachowaniem syna. Powiedział mu, że przynajmniej ma ojca – a on musiał dorastać bez rodziców. Albus natomiast stwierdził, że żałuje, że Harry jest jego ojcem. Harry w przypływie złości krzyknął, że on czasami żałuje, że Albus jest jego synem. Chłopak czuł się bardzo dotknięty tymi słowami, nie zważając na to, że sam zaczął od bardzo podobnych. Scena ósma i dziewiąta Harry miał sen o chacie na skale, na której dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Kończy go syk głosem Voldemorta. Harry obudził się raptownie, ponieważ pierwszy raz bolała go blizna od 20 lat. O tym, a także o Albusie rozmawia z Ginny w scenie dziewiątej. Scena dziesiąta i jedenasta Rose mówiła o zmieniaczu czasu Albusowi. Ten natomiast stwierdził, że chce naprawić błąd swojego ojca i uratować Cedrika Diggory'ego. Przekonuje do tego Scorpiusa i razem w scenie jedenastej wyskakują z ekspresu do Hogwartu, mimo tego, że przeszkodzić im w tym chciała pani z wózkiem ze swoimi żelaznymi szponami u rąk oraz granatami, którymi okazały się dyniowe paszteciki. Scena dwunasta Scena ta przedstawia spotkanie plenarne, na którym opinii publicznej ma zostać przedstawiony fakt, że Harry'ego rozbolała blizna. Draco podnosi głos i mówi, że to z pewnością kolejna próba skupienia uwagi społeczeństwa na Potterze, żeby cały czas o nim mówimy, a tymczasem plotkarze ciągle głoszą fałszywe plotki na temat jego syna. Po tych słowach wyszedł, a część zebranych razem z nim. Scena trzynasta i czternasta W scenie trzynastej Albus i Scorpius dotarli do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów imienia Świętego Oswalda. W scenie następnej rozmawiali z Amosem i Delphini na temat podjętej decyzji o zmianie czasu. Amos życzy im powodzenia i gorąco wierzy w uratowanie jego syna. Scena piętnasta Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny dowiadują się o zaginięciu Albusa i Scorpiusami, podczas wspólnego posiłku, na którym rozmawiali o bieżących wydarzeniach. Dyskutują na temat ewentualnego powrotu Voldemorta oraz czy plotki na temat Scorpiusa są ich sprawą. Scena szesnasta Albus, Scorpius i Delphi wypili Eliksir Wielosokowy zdecydowani, aby wkraść się do Ministerstwa i zabrać zmieniacz czasu. Scena siedemnasta Ministerstwo Magii prowadziło poszukiwania chłopców. Harry rozmawiał z Draconem Malfoyem, który stwierdził, że Harry jest „przekleństwem jego rodziny”, owładnięty chęcią znalezienia syna i zarazem jedynej swojej rodziny. Scena osiemnasta, dziewiętnasta W Ministerstwie Magii Albus przemieniony w Rona, Scorpius w Harry'ego, a Delphi w Hermionę dokonali włamu. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli rozmowy swoich realnych odpowiedników. Albus odwrócił uwagę Hermiony, udając jej męża Rona. Harry, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, odszedł. Natomiast Hermiona skierowała się ku swojemu gabinetu, ale Ron/Albus nie chciał jej wpuścić. Minister nie wchodząc w sens zachowania męża odeszła, aby przekazać najświeższe wiadomości mugolom. Tymczasem włamywacze weszli do gabinetu Hermiony, rozwiązali serię zagadek i w ten sposób zdobyli zmieniacz czasu. Akt II Sceny pierwsza do trzeciej i piąta Harry miał sen, w którym ciotka Petunia krytykuje go, kiedy był małym chłopcem. Scena kończy się głosem Voldemorta i Albusem w szacie Durmstrangu. Harry obudził się i stwierdził, że chyba wie, gdzie znajduje się jego syn. Razem z Ginny i Hermioną pojawili się w Hogwarcie, niebawem przybył także Draco za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Wszyscy spotkali się w gabinecie profesor McGonagall. Harry przekazuje informacje, że Albus i Scorpius są w Zakazanym Lesie. Rozpoczęły się poszukiwania, jednak Harry znalazł tylko centaura Zakałę, który stwierdził, że wokół Albusa są czarne chmury. Sceny czwarta, szósta i siódma Albus, Scorpius i Delphi przybyli na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, w miejscu, w którym w 1994 roku odbyło się I zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Chłopcy przebrali się w stroje Durmstrangu, a Delphi przekazała im zmieniacz czasu i zakomenderowała, co mają robić. Początkowo nie chciała oddać urządzenia chłopakom – chciała lecieć z nimi, ale dała się namówić na to, aby uczniowie wykonali razem tę misję. Albus i Scorpius przenieśli się do 1994 roku dokładnie do pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, rozbroili Cedrika, zanim zdążył przetransmutować kamień w psa i finalnie przegrał z kretesem owe zadanie. Po powrocie chłopaków znaleźli Harry i Ron. Scena ósma Scena rozgrywa się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w którym Albus wypoczywał – zemdlał bowiem po przeniesieniu się znów do 2020 roku. Harry oczekiwał przy łóżku syna i rozmawiał z portretem Albusa Dumbledore'a, który był tam powieszony. Dyrektor twierdził, że Harry, nadając swojemu synu jego imię, z pewnością obarczył go wielką odpowiedzialnością, a także, że miłość Harry'ego do Albusa zaślepia go – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, musi uświadomić sobie, co jest tam naprawdę dobre dla jego syna. Kiedy Albus się obudził, Harry zabronił spotykać mu się ze Scorpiusem, którego uważał za ową „czarną chmurę” i kazał wracać do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Do zdezorientowanego Albusa dopiero teraz dotarło, że w tym czasie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Scena dziewiąta, dziesiąta i jedenasta Albus spotyka Rona i dowiaduje się o kolejnej zmianie, która się wydarzyła po jego podróży w czasie. W tej rzeczywistości Ron poślubił Padme, z którą ma syna Panju. Harry przekonuje profesor McGonagall, aby za pomocą Mapy Huncwotów śledziła Albusa i Scorpiusa, żeby się nie spotkali. Albus idzie na lekcje obrony przed czarną magią, której w tej rzeczywistości naucza Hermiona. Scena dwunasta Symboliczna scena, w której Albus i Scorpius spotykają się na schodach. Widać, że są jednocześnie zagubieni i pełni nadziei. Wydaje się również, że kończy się ich przyjaźń. Scena trzynasta i piętnasta Harry i Ginny kłócą się w swoim domu na temat rozdzielania Albusa od jedynego przyjaciela. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Draco, a Harry otwarcie powątpiewa w jego ojcostwo. Panowie zaczynają się pojedynkować. Pojedynek przerywa powrót Ginny. Draco przedstawia teorie, że równie dobrze tą czarną chmurą może być samotność. Scena czternasta i szesnasta Delphi pojawia się w Hogwarcie i przekonuje Scorpiusa, żeby nadal przyjaźnił się z Albusem. Spotykają się oni w bibliotece. Cedrik w tej rzeczywistości również zginął, ponieważ odrobił straty w drugim zadaniu, więc Scorpius z Albusem postanawiają drugi raz cofnąć się w czasie i przeszkodzić mu w tym. Do biblioteki wchodzi McGonagall, ale Scorpius z Albusem uciekają pod peleryną niewidką, którą ukradli Jamesowi. Scena siedemnasta Ron spotyka Hermionę w Hogwarcie. Nie są oni parą, ale widać, że jest między nimi coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Scena osiemnasta, dziewiętnasta Harry i Draco postanawiają przeprosić swoich synów, więc w tym celu pojawiają się w szkole. Tymczasem Albus z Scorpiusem są w damskiej łazience na pierwszym piętrze. Spotykają się z Jęczącą Martą, która mówi im o przejściu przez jedną z umywalek rurami do jeziora. Korzystają z niego i jednocześnie cofają się w czasie. Dorośli pojawiają się w łazience, ale jest już za późno. Scena dwudziesta Albus i Scorpius cofnęli się do drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Powiększyli mu tam zaklęciem głowę, przez co Cedrik przegrywa zadanie. Czas wraca do teraźniejszości, ale Scorpius wraca sam. Dyrektorką szkoły okazuje się Dolores Umbridge. Okazuje się, że szkoły chronią dementorzy, a Harry Potter zginął dwadzieścia lat temu. Akt III Scena pierwsza i druga Scorpius udaje się do gabinetu Dolores Umbridge. Okazuje się, że w tej rzeczywistości Scorpius jest uważany za urodzonego przywódcę i znakomitego gracza quidditcha. Pozostali uczniowie traktują go, jak swojego pana i nazywają go Królem Skorpionem. Scena trzecia Draco jest szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i przyjmuje swojego syna. Starszy Malfoy zezwala na wszelkie akty agresji wobec mugolaków i przeciwników Voldemorta. Przystosował się do warunków, w których żyje, a z rozmowy dodatkowo wynika, że brakuje mu jego żony, która umiała odnaleźć światło w ciemności. Scena czwarta i piąta Scorpius szuka w bibliotece informacji o Cedriku. Pojawia się tam Craig Bowker Jr, który zdziwił się na jego widok, ponieważ Malfoy nigdy nie odrabia sam zadań domowych. Okazuje się, że Snape żyje. Scorpius idzie do mistrza eliksirów, aby ten pomógł mu odwrócić skutki podróży w czasie. Severus początkowo mu nie wierzy, ale ostatecznie zabiera go do kryjówki przeciwników Czarnego Pana. Scena szósta i siódma W kryjówce znajdują się Ron i Hermiona. Zostają oni wtajemniczeni we wcześniejsze działania Albusa i Scorpiusa ze zmieniaczem czasu. Chociaż nie wychodzili oni od lat, ponieważ są poszukiwani zgadzają się pomóc Scorpiusowi. Cała czwórka cofa się do czasów pierwszego zadania. Scena ósma i dziewiąta Hermiona blokuje zaklęcie Albusa, przez co sytuacja po pierwszym zadaniu wróciła do normy. Po powrocie do czasów obecnych nie ma żadnych zmian, nie licząc tego, że Ron jest ranny w nogę. Niestety czwórka bohaterów nie jest w kryjówce, tylko na widoku. Dementorzy wysysają duszę Rona i Hermiony. Snape i Scorpius udają się na jezioro. Pojawia się tam Dolores, a Snape ujawnia, że jest podwójnym agentem. Dusza Snape'a zostaje pochłonięta, ale Scorpiusowi udaje się cofnąć do czasów drugiego zadania. Naprawia skutki i wraca do teraźniejszości razem z Albusem. Sytuacja wróciła do normy przed podróży w czasie. Scena dziesiąta i jedenasta McGonagall karze chłopców za to, co zrobili. Scorpius mówi dyrektorce, że zgubił zmieniacz czasu. W następnej scenie Harry udaje się do dormitorium Slytherinu, aby porozmawiać z synem. Scena dwunasta i trzynasta Harry ma sen, w którym udał się z Petunią do grobu rodziców. Pojawia się tam Lord Voldemort, a z jego szaty wychodzi Albus. Wybraniec się budzi i jest przerażony. Nigdy nie był z ciocią w Dolinie Godryka. Jest zdania, że coś może zagrażać światu czarodziejów. Scena czternasta i piętnasta Scorpius i Albus siedzą w dormitorium. Malfoy po podróżach w czasie jest bardziej pewny siebie. Okazuje się, że okłamał McGonagall i nadal ma zmieniacz czasu przy sobie. Chłopcy postanawiają go zniszczyć. Rodzice Albusa chcą go odwiedzić, ale nie ma go w dormitorium. McGonagall zleca poszukiwania. Scena szesnasta Chłopcy w sowiarnii zastanawiają się, jak zniszczyć zmieniacz. Pojawia się tam Delphi. Albus na jej szyi zauważa tatuaż z lelkiem wróżebnikiem. Scorpius łączy tą postać z Wróżebnikiem z rzeczywistości rządzonej przez Voldemorta. Malfoy przestaje jej ufać, ale Delphi związuje chłopców i łamie ich różdżki. Scena siedemnasta Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają w gabinecie Ministra Magii. Weasley przekonuje żonę, aby odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Harry, Ginny i Draco wchodzą do gabinetu i informują o zaginięciu swoich synów. Okazuje się, że Ron widział Albusa z Delphi. Scena osiemnasta Harry i Draco odwiedzają Amosa w Domu Spokojnej Starości, aby dowiedzieć się, co robił Albus z Delphi. Okazuje się, że nic nie wie, a Delphi nie jest jego siostrzenicą. Scena dziewiętnasta Delphi zaprowadziła chłopców na stadion qudditcha, ponieważ tam odbyło się trzecie zadanie. Chce ona cofnąć się do niego i upokorzyć Cedrika, aby rzeczywistość, w której Czarny Pan zwyciężył powróciła. Chłopcy się jej upierają, więc Delphi je torturuje zaklęciem Cruciatus. Na stadionie pojawią się Craig Bowker Jr, a Delphi go zabija. Dziewczyna wyjawia im przepowiednie, z której wynika, że Voldemort powróci, jak niepotrzebny (Cedrik) ocaleje, czas się zmieni, a niewidoczne dzieci zamordują swoich ojców (nawiązanie do Albusa i Harry'ego). Cała trójka cofa się w czasie. Scena dwudziesta Chłopcy próbują grać na zwłokę, ale Delphi postanawia zmuszać ich torturami. Cedrik słyszy ich krzyki i bierze to za część zadania. Scorpius wmawia Cedrikowi, że musi w tym zadaniu ich uwolnić. Diggory oddala się, a Delphi ponownie używa zmieniacza czasu. Chłopcom udało się wybrać razem z nią, ale nie wiedzą, w którym są roku, ani co Delphi kombinuje, a na dodatek dziewczyna zniszczyła zmieniacz czasu. Scena dwudziesta pierwsza Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Draco i Ginny szukają śladów w pokoju Delphi. Ginny odkręca klosz lampy i rozlega się mowa w języku węzy. Harry rozszyfruje te słowa, jako „Witaj Wróżebniku”. Każe ujawnić więcej, a na ścianie pojawiają się słowa przepowiedni. Ginny patrzy w górę i widzi kolejny napis, który brzmi „Odrodzę Ciemność. Sprowadzę swego ojca”. Okazuje się, że Delphi jest córką samego Lorda Voldemorta. Akt IV Scena pierwsza Hermiona zwołuje konferencję w Ministerstwie Magii. Zgromadzeni dowiadują się, że Voldemort miał córkę. Scena druga i trzecia Albus i Scorpius znajdują się na stacji kolejowej Aviemore. Z rozkładu jazdy odczytują, że wylądowali w dniu morderstwa Potterów. Podejrzewają, że Delphi chce zapobiec spełnieniu przepowiedni o Wybrańcu i zabić małego Harry'ego. Udaje im się dotrzeć do Doliny Godryka. Albus widzi na własne oczy swoich dziadków. Scena czwarta Harry'ego w jego gabinecie odwiedza portret Dumbledore'a. Potter ma pretensje do byłego dyrektora Hogwartu, że nie był przy nim, kiedy był potrzebny. Harry szukał w Dumbledorze ojca, którego nigdy nie miał. Okazuje się, że Dumbledore kochał w pewien sposób Harry'ego, tak jak i Harry Dumbledore'a. Następnie do gabinetu wchodzi Draco. Okazuje się, że Malfoyowie mają własny zmieniacz czasu, który na dodatek pozwala przebywać w przeszłości więcej niż pięć minut. Scena piąta i szósta Albus i Scorpius szukają pomocy. Postanawiają użyć kocyka, który jest jedyną pamiątką Harry'ego po rodzicach. Harry w teraźniejszości znajduje kocyk i odkrywa na nim napis „Tato, pomocy. Dolina Godryka 31.10.81”. Harry postanawia skontaktować się z Draco i Hermioną, a następnie cofnąć się do podanej daty, aby pomóc synowi. Scena siódma i ósma Ron, Hermiona, Draco, Harry i Ginny znajdują się w współczesnej Dolinie Godryka. Z tego miejsca cofają się do roku 1981. Całej piątce udało się dotrzeć do Albusa i Scorpiusa. Cała kompania postanawia wspólnie poczekać na Delphi w kościele Świętego Hieronima, który jest doskonałym punktem obserwacyjnym. Scena dziewiąta i dziesiąta Oczekiwanie na córkę Czarnego Pana się przedłuża. Ginny dochodzi do wniosku, że Delphi nie chce zabić Harry'ego tylko powstrzymać Lorda Voldemorta przed jakimkolwiek krokiem. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w kościele postanawiają, że ktoś musi podszyć się pod Voldemorta. Nie mają części Czarnego Pana do stworzenia Eliksiru Wielosokowego, więc jedynym sposobem było zaklęcie transmutujące. Zadania podejmuje się Harry. Scena jedenasta Harry pod postacią Voldemorta spotyka Delphi. Delphi jest przekonana, że spotyka się ze swoim ojcem i próbuje go namówić, aby nie zabijał Harry'ego. Potter jest bliski triumfu, ale zaklęcie transmutujące przestaje działać i Delphi zaczyna się pojedynkować z Wybrańcem. Córka Voldemorta jest silniejsza i próbuje zabić Harry'ego, ale wypowiedzenie śmiertelnego zaklęcia powstrzymuje Albus. Chłopcu udaje się również otworzyć drzwi kościoła, które wcześniej zamknęła Delphi. Dziewczyna zostaje otoczona przez przyjaciół Harry'ego i pokonana. Po powrocie do teraźniejszości wyląduje w Azkabanie. W Dolinie Godryka pojawia się prawdziwy Voldemort. Scena dwunasta i trzynasta Wszyscy podróżnicy w czasie obserwują na żywo śmierć Potterów. Harry chciałby coś zrobić, ale wie, że nie może, bo to zmieniłoby czasoprzestrzeń. Drużyna widzi również, jak do zniszczonego domu po Harry'ego przybywa Hagrid. Scena czternasta i piętnasta Akcja przenosi się do teraźniejszości. Scorpius zaprosił na bal Rose, a Albus idzie na spotkanie z ojcem. Harry wyznaje synowi, że wbrew pozorom boi się wielu rzeczy w tym ojcostwa. Starszy Potter postanawia zostać lepszym ojcem. Okazuje się, że Harry często chodzi na grób Cedrika, ponieważ jest mu wstyd, że Cedrik umarł przez niego. Ciekawostka * Przed wydaniem, sztuka była często określana przez prasę jako "prequel", chociaż, jak się później okazało, większość wydarzeń w dramacie odbywa się po dwudziestu dwóch latach, po bitwie o Hogwart. Linki zewnętrzne * Komunikat prasowy na temat Przeklętego Dziecka na mediarodzina.pl * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko na empik.com * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko na lubimyczytac.pl Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling de:Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind en:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child es:Harry Potter y el legado maldito ru:Гарри Поттер и Окаянное дитя vi:Harry Potter và Đứa trẻ bị Nguyền rủa zh:哈利·波特与被诅咒的孩子